An Interesting Year
by Nature's High
Summary: IYYYHHP Kagome and Kurama go to Hogwarts. Let's all grab a beer and thank god that we aren't in their shoes.


**An Interesting Year**

A/N: Hi-ho! The characters are all age eleven in this story. Well, except Hiei…I have no clue how old he is… I am in the midst of editing this to my liking. Yuppers….so, have fun and don't do drugs!...

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own InuYasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

- - - - -

_Chapter One_

- - - - -

"Father?" A six-year-old Kagome asked he father. He looked at her kindly with his green almond shaped eyes and messy, black hair.

"Yes?" He asked back. They were walking in a park to pass some time. He was holding his wife's hand and his daughter's.

"Can I play with your special magic stick?" The latter asked innocently. Her father froze. His wife looked at him pointedly yet there was confusion in her eyes. He gulped nervously and picked Kagome up and put her on her shoulders before starting home with his wife.

"What special magic stick?" She asked him. He gulped again.

"I'll tell you when we get home," He said hurriedly. Their walk home was in silence. He could tell that his wife was realizing things and becoming angrier by the minute so he walked faster. The worst thing he feared was an angry wife. As soon as they got home, his wife sent Kagome upstairs to change into pajamas and get in bed. After they had heard her footsteps up the stairs and into her room did his wife throw him into a chair none too nicely. He winced knowing what was about to happen.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a wizard?!" She shrieked. Neither of them heard Kagome's bedroom door open and extremely soft footsteps going to the top of the stairs. Now did they hear the soft thump of their daughter sitting down on the steps. He winced again, his wife's nails digging into his skin as she leaned forward to look him in the eye, anger etched over her features.

"I just wanted to keep you safe," He looked up, meeting her eyes. "I didn't want anyone to know about me, the real me."

"So you lied?!" He winced again. Kagome's mouth hung open in shock. "Show me the wand!!"

At least she calmed down somewhat. He nodded and pulled out a nicely carved dark brown stick out of his pocket, less than half a meter in length. His wife gasped and backed away.

"Get away!!" She cried. "Leave and never come back!!"

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kun-loon?"

Her father walked slowly out of the door. When the door closed, he could hear Kagome run down the stairs trying to get to the door, but her mother wouldn't let her. He heard her tell their daughter that he was a bad man and smiled sadly when Kagome refused to believe that.

"Accio trunk," He whispered. Out of a second story window came his trunk filled with everything he needed to leave. He picked up a handle and dragged it down the shrine steps sadly.

"I will come back for you, Kagome. Just you wait," He whispered. "Hogwarts will want you in their school. You better stir up some trouble or Hogwarts'll think that you're an imposter."

He chuckled sadly as he got to the bottom and called for a cab. He left for the airport to fly to London.

- - -

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School starts on September First. You will be sorted by the Sorting hat along with the other First Years. You may bring a pet; cat, rat, owl, fox, dragon, parrot, dog, and flying fish. You are able to purchase them at Magical Menagerie and the Owl Emporium. Your supplies list is on the next page given. We hope to see you this year._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Her mother fell onto the couch. _Potter?! That's not my last name! Is it? _Kagome thought as she picked up the envelope and stared at the address.

_Miss Kagome Potter_

_Sunset Shrine_

_Couch, Living room_

"Well," Mrs. Higurashi paused. "It's entirely up to you whether you want to go, dear. I can't choose for you, no matter how much I wish I could."

Kagome looked at her mother, then back at the emerald inked letter. "M-my choice?" Her mother nodded. "U-um, I would like to go to Hogwarts, mother."

"Very well. I'm going to buy you a plane ticket to London," With that said, she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen again to finish cooking dinner. Kagome ran upstairs, thinking over what the day had brought.

"I'm glad that I learned English in class." She mumbled to herself as she zipped up her black jacket.

- - -

"What?!" Shuichi gaped. His mother sighed and explained it again for the umpteenth time, fingering an opened envelope with the letter in her other hand.

"You're a wizard, Shuichi dear. Look at the letter Hogwarts sent you," She said before handing the letter to the young boy. _What the hell? Wizard? Why? Why now? _ Kurama thought as he read the letter once more. He was interrupted by his mother giving him a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so happy! Another wizard in the family!!"

"Mother," Kurama started as she handed the letter back. "I believe that I'm a wizard, but why now?"

"Because, Hogwarts started off with First Years and they are only eleven year olds. You just turned eleven," She pointed out. "Your plane to London leaves in four hours. I suggest you start packing, dear."

With that, Kurama ran upstairs to her room closing the door with a sharp snap. _It's in London, huh? That's pretty far…_

- - -

"What's your name?" Shuichi asked. Kagome jumped in her seat. Sitting next to her was a very pretty boy with red hair. His green eyes were violently apparent, contrasting with his pale skin and fire-bright locks.

"Kagome," She introduced. "And you are?"

"Shuichi," He answered.

"Nice to meet you!" Kagome exclaimed as they shook hands. The boy smiled.

"Same here," Shuichi agreed. Kagome suddenly leaned over and whispered to him.

"Wanna be my friend?" She asked. The boy was surprised. He never had a friend before.

"Okay." Kurama said quietly.

"Hooray!" She said as she hugged him. He hugged back, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"I've never had a friend before!" She exclaimed happily.

Shuichi seemed surprised. "Really? Why's that? You seem like you'd have plenty of friends."

- - - - -

"Finally," Kagome whined as she walked off the plane and waited for Shuichi to follow. When he was in sight, Kagome waved and smiled. "That was a long flight!"

"Yeah," He agreed. The two headed towards the baggage claim to pick up their luggage. "Um, where are you headed?"

"Um," Kagome started as she got out a piece of paper from her Hogwarts letter with the directions on it. "The Leaky Cauldron."

"Really?" Kurama asked with his eyes wide with happiness and hope. Kagome nodded. "I am, too!"

"Cool!" She exclaimed. They picked up their luggage and went outside of the stifling airport terminal. Once they got a cab, Kagome took out the map and told the driver the written directions. Soon, they were a few blocks from the Leaky Cauldron, the two got out of the cab, paid the driver, and walked the rest of the way to the wizards' pub.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I decided to upload this again and I'm going to try to finish it! (There's a big "Hooray!!" that should be said here.) Well, I'm off to see what I have written on the third chapter of this story. Review, please!

Cheers,

Kuroy Inu.


End file.
